1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tool handles. Specifically, this invention relates to hand tool ergonomic handles, particularly including heavy duty use hand tool handles, and more particularly pry bar handles.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, heavy duty hand tools such as pry bars and wrecking tools are of all metal construction and are cumbersome to grip and use. Often the user has to grip a rectilinear metal portion of the hand tool in use. One such prior art construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,809 to Flanz. A wrecking tool is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0134971 to Christensen. The Christensen heavy duty wrecking tool has an elongated octagonal cross-sectional metal handle or bar stock portion. A non-octagonal handgrip is slidably attached to the octagonal metal bar.
It is generally known to provide a soft elastomeric molded over cover on a molded hard thermoplastic core for improved grip for knives, screwdrivers, and like bladed tools. Such prior art constructions are disclosed in Sanelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,304; Gakhar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,572; Hoepfl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,009; and Panaccione, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,799. Generally these handles do not provide sufficient ergonomic character and do not sufficiently accommodate both right and left handed use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,186 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,994 granted to Lawless the inventor herein, which Lawless patents are commonly owned with the present application, disclose improvements wherein a metal end cap and pry bar shank are molded into a unitary thermoplastic core, and an elastomeric material is over-molded on the thermoplastic core. A ribbed elastomeric surface was provided in the radially extending distally disposed flange for finger engagement.
Handles that undergo heavy duty or industrial use consequently undergo considerable wear, particularly frictional wear. Where such handles are conventionally imprinted with indicia, the printed indicia would in time wear away and become less legible or illegible. This wear impediment was particularly prevalent in heavy duty tool handles, particularly pry bar handles. Such heavy duty tool handles often require government regulatory safety notices to be imprinted on the handles and remain legible throughout the useful life of the tool.
The hand tool art desires a handle that had long term wear resistant indicia.
The hand tool art also desires an improved ergonomic grip heavy duty handle, particularly with improved ergonomic characteristics equally for both right and left handed users.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic handle and hand tool.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide an improved grip hand tool handle having heavy duty wear resistant indicia.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved ergonomic handle for a heavy duty hand tool as aforesaid that provides equal ergonomic characteristics for both right and left handed users.
It is still another object the present invention to provide a hand tool handle as aforesaid with diverse functionality.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool handle as aforesaid for heavy duty pry bar use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a hand tool as aforesaid which is practical in design, manufacture and use.